Accidential Love
by Bluejay402
Summary: Peeta and Madge never really got the chance to get to know each other. So when Peeta discovers Katniss is cheating on him with Gale an opportunity opens for them to get closer. It's not before long until a spark emerges in their friendship.Will their friendship ever turn into romance? And will there be a BABY involved?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the characters and did not write the Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins did that. Hope you like it! ENJOY!  
**

Chapter 1. The Dream

**Peeta**: _As I push my way through the crowd I hear Katniss' voice scream "No!" I aimlessly begin shoving people aside as I try to get to the middle. Just as I break through to the cleared space, I see Katniss get whipped in the face. It slaps her across the left side of her cheek. She falls to her knees, struggling to stand her ground. "Stop it! You'll kill him" She shrieks. My body is paralyzed, shocked from the event that just happened. My mind is struggling to get my attention. _

_Thankfully Haymitch comes barging in and orders a stop to this punishment. The man with the whip and Haymitch were fiercely barking harsh words at each other. When I heard the man ask "What business is it of hers, anyways?" it caught my attention. "He's her cousin" Says Haymitch. My body finally follows my commands. I rush over to Katniss and catch hold of her arm so she doesn't collapse to the ground. "And she's my fiancée. So if you want to get to him, expect to go through the both of us" I say firmly. I take Katniss' hand and help her up. The man was not happy but fortunately for us he only let us off with a warning._

_Next thing I know everyone's frantically rushing Gale to Katniss' house in victor's village. Once we got Gale to Katniss' mom, she instructed me to get snow to put on Katniss' face. When I come back from retrieving the snow I see Katniss, she looks exhausted and worried. Her face was pale with red eyes from crying and one of them was swelling from the lash the whip gave her. And her hair was in its signature braid. It was really tangled and was starting to fall out. Even in her current condition, in my eyes she still looked like the beautiful women I want to marry, have kids with, and share the rest of my life with. "Gosh, I love her so darn much. Heck I don't deserve her." I think to myself. She's so courageous, strong, and she'll do whatever it takes to make her little sister, Prim happy. I mean ever since the first time I laid eyes on her, when we were five, I knew she was the girl I was going to marry. Even though we were so young I was determined to make her mine. _

_I chuckle at the memory I was replaying in my head and approached Katniss. I hold the snow against Katniss' cheek. She grabs my hand giving it a strong squeeze. I understand she has a great discomfort as she's watching Gale thrash around in pain. I look down at our hands entwined with one another and smile. I wish someday she could hold my hand just because she loves me. Not because one needs comfort during a tough situation or for the cameras in the capitol when we do our "star-crossed lovers" act, but I know that's not the case. I leave Katniss' side for just a minute to figure out the story of Gale's punishment. _

_When I get back Katniss is screaming something about medicine. Suddenly I hear Katniss' mom yell"Get her out!" Not knowing what's going on, Haymitch and I obediently take an arm and carry her out of the room. She shouts and squirms as she tries to break free of our grip. We set her on the bed and I pin her arms down. She scowls at me and keeps screaming "she needs to help Gale". I don't blame her for acting this way. She's been through a lot today with the whipping scene and I know how much she cares for Gale. Everybody in district 12 knows they're best friends and hunting partners. Some even say they have a secret relationship going on. But I don't dare believe in that rumor for a second. It frustrates me that there could be another guy who wants Katniss and could win her over._

_I try my best to calm her down but nothing works until I say "screaming won't help Gale get any better." She falls silent and breaks down into tears, apologizing multiple times in between sobs. _

_All of a sudden my dream changed to the next morning. I specifically remember I fell asleep with Katniss last night. Due to the traumatizing event yesterday I knew she'd have trouble sleeping. In the night she woke up three times screaming and crying from horrible nightmares. The only way she actually got some decent sleep was because I was there. Arms wrapped protectively around her, ready to ward off all the bad dreams she has._

_When I wake up it's the crack of dawn. The sun is barely peaking over the horizon. My fingers stretch out to the other side of the bed never finding Katniss' frame. I jolt up to a sitting position and find Katniss nowhere to be seen. I lazily get out of bed to search for her. I walk downstairs to find Katniss hovering over Gale's body. Without out a sound I creep further down the steps to get a closer look. As I get closer to them I realize Katniss' lips are upon Gale's. "Katniss, what are you doing?" I say softly. Katniss' head snaps up at the sound of my voice. Instantly her cheeks flush in embarrassment. "I-I, it's not what it looks like Peeta" she stutters. On the inside it bugged me what they were doing but I didn't want to show it. I ignore what she said before. "Katniss it's really early. You should get to bed. I'll watch Gale for now" I walk over to her and help her to her feet. Then I guide her upstairs to her bedroom and tuck her in. "Get some sleep my love" I say leaving the room. "Peeta wait. There's something I have to tell you. It's about what you saw earlier-. "Shhh. We'll discuss it when you wake up "I interrupt before shutting the door._

My vision is blurry and my mind keeps wandering back to my dream. Katniss' words echo in my head. "I wonder what Katniss meant to tell me" I think sleepily. I rub my eyes to wake myself up. I only got a little amount of sleep last night as usual but it wasn't like most nights where I wake up to terrifying nightmares of things like a life without Katniss and the mutts with the dead tribute's eyes staring at me as they're about to tear me limb from limb. I'm not sure what caused me to be so restless last night. I didn't have any nightmares. But I just can't quite put my finger on it at the moment. I put the thought off to the side and get dressed for the day.

Ever since the whipping Katniss has been getting nightmares about Gale. So I've slept over to comfort her. It seems like I'm just the remedy because when I'm sleeping with her, her body relaxes and she sleeps peacefully. Two weeks after the whipping, Gale went home to complete the rest of his recovery. It's been weeks since he went back home and I've gotten no information on how he's doing. Every time I ask how Gale is to Katniss she just says the same answer every time "fine". For Katniss' sake I try to help out with Gale but she always insists on doing it herself.

Once I'm dressed I sneak across the hallway to check on Katniss. When I enter her room I was shocked at the scene before me. The good news was it appears Gale is fully recovered and well. The bad news was he was kissing Katniss.

**HOPE YOU LIKED THE FIRST CHAPTER! Read and review if you want more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. ENJOY!**

Chapter 2. Lies

Katniss: "What the heck is going on?!" Peeta shouts angrily. I look up at Peeta and a chill surges through my body. "Oh crap, were screwed" Gale whispers to me. "Peeta… It's not what its looks like" I say, my voice sounding squeaky with guilt. Gale was yanked from my arms. "What have you been doing with my girl?!" Peeta hisses. "I-I nothing happened" Gale tried to convince Peeta. "You better not have just been kissing Katniss or I will personally rip out your vocal chords and choke you with them" Peeta growls. He grips Gale tightly by the throat. Gale tries to fight back but he is still too weak from recovering. He might have healed from the whipping incident but he is in no shape to be fighting. We were totally unprepared for something like this to happen. "Peeta calm down" I shriek. I jump on him to try to help Gale. "Let him go". I pull on his arm with all my strength, trying to pry his arms open. Despite my lack of energy I manage to get Peeta to release his grip on Gale's neck. Gale falls to the ground struggling to take a breath. It takes him a minute to stop coughing and compose himself. Peeta approaches him and I can tell he's going to hurt him again as a punishment for kissing me.

I do the first thing that comes to my mind. I dash to Gale's side and throw myself over his body, using my body as a shield. I came just in time to protect Gale but not enough time to stop the fist coming my way. His fist and my temple collide. Abruptly my mind wanders back to the whipping scene and I realize this is exactly how that went. I used my body to protect Gale from another lash of the whip, but in this case, Peeta's fist. Except because of what I did to save Gale there were consequences to my actions. I took the blow of the whip and now Peeta's fist.

I collapse to the ground; my temple throbbing erratically. It was the punch that brought Peeta to his senses. Immediately he regrets his actions. Peeta soon forgets about what happened before and helps me to my bed. Gale is by my side now, holding my hand. "Oh my gosh, Katniss are you okay?" he asks genuinely concerned. "I'm so sorry Katniss. Please forgive me. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm so sorry" Peeta rants on as he sits beside me, on the bed. "I'm fine guys. Really! You two don't need to worry about me. I'm strong enough to take a punch" I say sitting up.

I don't know why but the first thing that comes to my head when I sit up is the secret I've been keeping from Peeta. That's it. I can't take it anymore. For weeks I've been lying to Peeta and keeping a big secret from him. I am just so fed up with doing this to him. "I'll tell, right here, right now, he needs to know" I decide. "Peeta, you aren't the one to be sorry here-"I was cut off by another apology from Peeta "Yes I am Katniss. I went too far with this. I let my anger get to me. I will never ever hurt you again. I promise" I catch Gale rolling his eyes at Peeta's words. It hurts to tell him but he deserves to know the truth. He doesn't deserve me. He deserves another girl who's better than me. Another girl that will treat him the way he's supposed to be treated. Any other girl would be better than me for him because I am a terrible person and a liar.

I have to touch Peeta's hand to get him to shut his mouth long enough so he'd listen to me. "Peeta, I have to tell you something. You may not like this news and you'll probably hate me for this…" I trail off, afraid to continue. Both guys are looking at me with wide eyes and rapt attention. But never the less he's got to know so I slowly continue my sentence. "It has to do with Gale", Gale gives me a quick look asking if I'm sure I want to do this. I hesitate briefly and nod. I can tell by the look in Peeta's eyes and the slow inhale and exhale of his breath that he's nervous. I take a deep breath, close my eyes and prepare for his reaction.

"Peeta…Gale and I are… together"

"What do you mean together?"

"Peeta, I think you know what I mean"

"You mean you're dating?"

I nod as tears form at the surface of my eyes but I hold them back, forbidding them to escape my eyes. All the blood drained from his face, leaving it as pale as a ghost. Peeta's blue eyes are dilated and are staring straight into my grey ones. There's a short pause of silence until Peeta manages to choke out a few words. "How long?" he asks. I give him a puzzled look. "How long have you two been dating?" he says through clenched teeth. My heart is hammering in my chest and the lump in the back of my throat is threatening to make me cry. "We started dating a little after we came home from the victory tour. So around a month and a half." I look down and wait for Peeta to get angry again. Moments go by and there's only silence. When I was look up to see his response, Peeta storms out of the room.

**I hope you liked it! I tried my best to leave the story off with a cliff hanger. Read and Review if you want more!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. ENJOY!**

Chapter 3. Anger

Peeta: My Soul felt hollow and my heart shattered into a million pieces. I just couldn't believe that Katniss chose Gale. Katniss has done some pretty bad things in the past but I always forgave her. It's just I don't think I can forgive her this time. I'm consumed with mixed emotions. I'm angry because the women I loved had betrayed me. She cheated on me. I don't understand why she would do this to me. I gave her everything I could possibly give. I tried to make her and her family happy, I tolerated Gale even though I didn't like him, I tried to make an effort to help him when he was recovering and I made bread and delicious pastries for her family so they wouldn't starve.

I slam the front door shut and ran away from Katniss' house in victor's village, to my house. I can't deal with all these emotions that were coursing through me. I stumble into the kitchen and rip open a random cupboard. I find a plate within and throw it across the room without a second thought, a cry of pain slipping from my chest, along with it. I take comfort in its shattering so I start grabbing more at random and throwing them on the ground. I sink to my knees as the news settles in. Heavy sobs suffocate me as they spill from my body as freely as the tears cascading down my cheeks. I just want to escape. Escape from the world that is crashing down on me. Escape from the knowledge that Katniss was with Gale. But most of all away from how much I loved Katniss and that it hurt so much it felt more like hate. Just the thought makes my shoulders feel heavy with misery and grief. I don't want to deal with life right now so I grab a bottle of white liquor from the refrigerator and quickly force down some large gulps. The liquor burns on the way down and warms me to the core, almost too warm to be comfortable but is helping me growing numb.

I trudge over to the couch and crash, setting my bottle on the floor near my head. I close my eyes and smirk as the liquor works its way through my mind. Normally I avoid alcohol especially strong alcohol like white liquor but I just relax and welcome it with arms spread wide. It's a relief when I can no longer feel anything. I can tell the liquor is working because I feel myself start to go completely numb and my mind starts to slip away. Before I slip away the last thought in my head is her name.

The first moment I shared with Katniss was when I threw Katniss a loaf of bread. We were probably around eleven years old when it happened. It was around the time of the mine explosion that killed her father. Without her father she had to care for her family on her own at such a young age. As a kid she lived in the seam, the poorest part of district 12, where the people struggle to survive every day as they live in poverty. It was extremely hard to find food in the seam. The Seam is located on the border of District 12, next to the wild forests. Seam residents are known to have dark hair, grey eyes, and an olive complexion like Katniss and her father. I have seen people in district 12 especially people from the seam, do whatever they can to keep their families alive including Katniss' dad and Katniss. As a child I lived the opposite of her life. When I was a kid I lived in the merchant area, the wealthier part of district 12. I got a privileged life of being a baker's son so we didn't go hungry. In other words it means my family and I consistently ate bread and pastries. Most merchant residents typically have blonde hair and blue eyes like Peeta and Katniss' mom given her heritage. The merchant section did exactly what its name implied - trading and buying goods. They made some trades all over Panem with the districts coal mines, the Capitol and occasionally to the other districts.

Dream: _Memories invade my mind of the girl from the seam. She had beautiful brown hair that she put in a side braid, a very thin frame, and sparkling grey eyes that popped out of her gaunt face, caused by starvation. She was curled up by the bakery's trash can without anything to shield her from the rain._ _It had been a long day at the bakery, it was around spring and people weren't buying as much bread because we had to raise the prices._ _My family was constantly working to try to afford more flour and other supplies to keep the business going so there was no room for mistakes. I lugged around bags of flour and rolled dough_ _with constant shouts from my parents in another room. As soon as the sun disappeared behind the horizon it started to downpour._

_I looked out the window and a girl digging through the trash caught my eye. I couldn't help but notice how drenched she was while I was in a house feeling content and warm. I watched the girl from the seam for a while. When she came closer to my house I looked away. Then I heard yelling from the front the shop with a harsh voice that belonged to my mother._ _"Get out of our trash you seam rat!" I quickly turned in disbelief and saw the emaciated girl hide back her tears as mom screamed at her. At first she hesitates not wanting to move but eventually she does. In her last attempts at life she sneaks off but when mom stops looking she comes back without her noticing. By one look at her you could tell she was dying. I observed her she looks up and our eyes meet. Then she looks away and she buries her face into her hands again. That's when I remember who she was. The girl from the seam was Katniss Everdeen. Her dad had recently died in a mining accident and things have never been the same for her and her family. Her mom went into a deep depression and left her to fend for herself while taking care of her little sister Prim._ _She seems sad, like a part of her was taken away. The part where her dad had been is now missing and I for one feel bad for her. I know she was really close with her dad. If I didn't have my dad around my mom would ruin my life._

_I've seen her sister in school before. She seems sweet but she's always quiet but maybe it's a mask to keep her sister from worrying. When I first laid my eyes on Katniss it was the first day of school. My dad pointed out a girl with brown hair that was put into two braids and grey eyes. He told me he loved her mom when he was younger but she fell for a coal miner who lived in the seam. Then the second time I saw her we were in music class. The teacher asked who knows the valley song and her hand shot straight up. When she sang her voice was so beautiful even the birds stopped to listen, like her father. She was definitely her father's daughter. I've been keeping up with the girl from the seam._

_ Suddenly, I was imagining life without her. The want, the need, to help this girl had overpowered me. Before I realized what I was doing I pulled the two loaves of bread that had been cooking for a while, deeper into the flames. I pulled it out until it was burnt enough not to sell. I could hear my mother's frustration as she walked in from yelling at the poor seam girl._ _"PEETA! How could you burn this bread? Do you know how much this bread costs?" she screamed in my ear. Her hand slammed against my head and I was taken off balance. Pain took over my body as I fell onto the tiled floor of the bakery. In fright I covered my face but thankfully she didn't hit again._

_"You will have to go through me if you want to lay another finger on my son" dad shouts from the other side of the bakery. Apparently he saw mom hit me across the head. She gives an irritable sigh. "Give it to the pig but you will have no diner tonight!" I move my big muscular legs so I could stand up. As I get up I instantly look down so I don't have to meet her cold, icy glare. _

_When I walk outside I saw Katniss curled up in a ball by a trash can with a defeated look on her face. I take a quick look inside to make sure 'the witch' wasn't looking. Luckily she wasn't so I threw both loafs of bread toward the seam girl. She looks up and stares at the bread hungrily. Then she looks up at me. Her gorgeous grey eyes were glistening with tears that she was trying to hold back or maybe it was it the rain. "Peeta!" Hurry up!" Mother calls with impatience. I look down at the porch floor and started to walk back into the shop. I took one last look over my shoulder to see if she had taken the bread. The girl crawls toward the buns, quickly snatches them up and runs away hiding the buns in her jacket._

_ The third time that I've ever seen her is when she glanced at me the day later, at school. She looked up with longing eyes that was no longer filled with tears but with hope. I opened my mouth about to say something, but nothing came out. She glanced at me for a second but then looked down. She was looking down at a fluffy flower which I think is a dandelion. I remember how beautiful she looked with the wind blowing through her hair. She slowly bent down and picks it. She looks at it was such spirit and for the first time that I've seen, a small smile appears on her face. She then left to go home with Prim's hand entwined with one of hers and the dandelion in the other. _

_But in all that time she never realized I stopped my gaze. Even though we were only eleven I have loved Katniss Everdeen ever since. Every time I was near her I would feel my heart rate speed up and my hands would get clamy. That day when I got home I had high hopes that I was going to marry her. Then later that day I made sugar cookies and frosted dandelions on them. I was going to give them to her the next day but I couldn't get enough nerve to do it. My brothers kept bugging me about it and I could never find a time when she was alone. Eventually I found a time when she was alone. It was the end of another day of school and she was waiting for Prim to go home. I tried but when I got a couple feet away my heart started thumping loudly and I felt like I was going to puke. I ended up wimping out and running home._

"Peeta Wake UP!" a male voice shouts just before I feel cold water being dumped on my head. I don't want to wake up from my dream and deal with life just yet. My dream of Katniss is already starting to slip away from me. "Five more minutes" I grumble groggily. "Peeta you have to face the world at some point. So why don't you just get your butt off this darn couch, get out there and face it the fact that Katniss doesn't love you" Haymitch says before taking a swig of the bottle of white liquor I let beside me. "Leave me alone" I whine. "Listen bread boy if you don't get out of this funk of being sorry for yourself, you'll have to deal with me" he says in a frustrated tone. "GET OUT OF HERE! I said LEAVE ME ALONE!" I snap as I get up to glare up at him. "Did you have to drink yourself drunk and go into that temporary coma?" He yelled. But I could sense there was a hint of amusement behind his frown. "Why are you asking me such a question when you're the one who usually drinks until you're unconscious?" I say snatching back my bottle. "Because I care about you. I don't want you to have to the life I have. Half my life I've sat around drinking away my sorrows and problems. Being drunk helps me accept everything as it is. It helps me escape from things I probably should have taken head on". "I thought you liked being drunk?" I said taken aback at his words. "Drinking made me the man who I am today and the life I have. Look at me. I'm worn out, I have no family, and the women I loved is gone. I have nothing left. So before I go I want to ask you one more question. Is this the kind of life you want to live? Is this how you want to spend the rest of your life?" He then leaves my house without another word. Even after he left, his words lingered in my head giving me something to take in and think about for a long time.

**I hope you liked it! Read and Review if you want more!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter, I've been very busy with school work lately. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! ENJOY! Also I apologize for any incorrect punctuations! :) **

Chapter 4. The Lunch in

Katniss: It's been two weeks since I told Peeta the news that I've been cheating on him with Gale. A week ago I was worried about him and how he was adapting to the events that have come, so after my usual Sunday hunting routine with Gale, I paid him a visit. He wasn't doing well. His blond hair was tangled up in a greasy mess. His eyes were red and puffy. His skin seemed paler and it looked like he'd lost weight. The sparkle of hope and joy that was once in his eyes is now gone replacing it with sadness and anger. I tried to help him get back on his feet but he just tried to convince me to come back to him. I felt so heartless when I told him I couldn't go back to him and that my heart belongs to Gale. After that he got so furious he told me to get out of his life. Even though I knew he was clearly drunk, those words hurt me like I was being impaled on a sharp blade. I ran out of his house crying and heart broken, knowing it was my fault that's caused him to feel this way and to act this way. That night I dreamed of the night when we got back from the Victory Tour. That was the night I realized it was Gale who I really loved not Peeta.

_Flashback: I sighed in relief as the train halted to a stop in district 12. "It's good to be home" I say as Peeta and I stand up. "I agree" Peeta says as he leans in to kiss me. He wraps his hands around my waist and pulls me closer. We're soon interrupted by Effie's enthusiastic voice "Time to go! We've got a lot of planning to do before the Harvest Festival tonight!" Haymitch stumbles in after her, flat-out drunk. "Why don't you two lovebirds save the romance for the cameras?" He says in disgust in response to our kiss. We could smell the scent of alcohol on his breath even though we were across the room from him. _

_The Harvest Festival was always one of the happiest moments of my childhood. It's when, the tour reaches the victor's district, a massive dinner is held on the day of the Harvest Festival. And since our district is one of the poorest districts, it's a much-needed chance to fill our stomachs._ _In District Twelve our bakery would make mouth-watering pastries for the celebration, which always took place in the Square. Everyone from the Seam and the Merchant Area would gather in the Square and share each of the crops and textiles of the district._

_Peeta and I walk off the train hands entwined with one another. Immediately a swarm of capitol paparazzi crowds us as we step on to the platform of the train station. We quickly answer a couple of questions for the cameras before Effie escorts us into a car and we head off to our new houses in Victors Village. _

_When we arrive, Peeta and I glance at each other for a moment. The house looks nice, way fancier than a normal house in district 12. And compared to my house in the seam it looks like a mansion. Even though it's nicer than my house it will never be my home. My house in the seam is my home. That's where I've created several memories with my family and spend all of my childhood in. _

_As I toured my new house I felt guilty. Every room, every piece of furniture looked fancy and expensive with a capitol look to it. I had all this luxury, a big house, new clothes, more food than anyone in district 12 could ever imagine and a boat load of money that I can spend on whatever I desire, while the rest of district 12 continues to struggle to make money and gather food for their loved ones, as I once did not too long ago. _

_When I finished looking around the house, Effie looked at her fuchsia pink watch corresponding to her vibrant pink outfit she's wearing. "Good Gracious! Katniss we have to get you ready for the festival this instant," she squeaked. Effie quickly took my wrist and dragged me into the bathroom to shower. Before she leaves she says "And Katniss? I am to remind you that you can shave your legs tonight. Your prep team thought it was unnecessary to wax your legs since you will only be dressed up for one night." "Well at least now I don't have to worry about getting my legs waxed" I thought to myself as I stripped off my cloths._

_As I hopped into the shower I let the hot water run down my body. I scrubbed some shampoo and conditioner that smell like apples into my hair and washed my body thoroughly with soap so my prep team won't have to make me shower a twice again. In the end I quickly shave my legs with a few minutes to spare before my prep team comes. In those few minutes I take my sweet time to soak in the warm water. Because of the victory tour I haven't had the time to take a break. I sigh in content and let my muscles relax for bit. _

_It's not long until my prep team barges in and interrupts my break. They turn off the water and wrap me in a towel. After I'm all dried up they hand me a fluffy robe. I put the robe on letting its soft fabric fall against my shoulders and they begin to prep me for the festival. _

_They don't waste any time and get right to prepping me. First they applied some sort of weird smelling cream into my hair, to soften it up I guess. They braided my hair into a hairstyle called the long braided where they braid the front of my hair with my bangs but leave the rest of my hair down. Then they move on to nails. They put a pretty coat of sparkly red nail polish on my nails. When I move my hands around the nail polish gleams in the light. Once my nails were completely dry they applied make-up to my face. Blotting blush to my cheeks, smoothing eye liner and mascara to my eyes, smearing crimson red lipstick onto my lips and add this powder stuff on my face that makes all the marks and scars from the hunger games and past hunting accidents go away, leaving my face totally flawless. When they're done making me look pretty they take a step back and look at me from a distance. They examine their work and smile in satisfaction. _

_When they clapped I heard an extra person clapping and sure enough standing in the in the doorway is Cinna, smiling at me brightly with kind eyes while applauding my appearance. He somehow convinces my prep team to leave the room. They obey and go out into the hall. Cinna shuts the door and approaches me. I run into Cinna wide spread arms. It feels so good to see him. I haven't seen him since we were in the launch room to send me into the hunger games._

"_Cinna, it's so good to see you" I say before releasing my hug. "Me too Katniss. I'm so relieved you're still alive. I don't mean to rush but we don't have much time. Now are ready to see the dress I made for you tonight?" A big smile spreads across my face and I nod. In my opinion Cinna is the most talented stylist in all of Panem and the outfits he designs for me are always magnificent. Plus he's the only person I'm willing to get into a dress for, especially since he made it himself. "Is it red?" I say grinning. "Correct" he says as he opens the closet and takes out a breathtakingly beautiful red dress. It's a red cocktail ball dress. He slips the dress over my head without messing up my make-up. The red fabric has a silky texture to it. It's strapless and has a black ribbon built in around my waist. The dress comes down to my knees and the color of the dress makes my face stand out._

"_It's gorgeous Cinna." I say turning his way. In reply his finger moves around in a circling motion which is my signal to twirl. I do as I'm told and twirl. The dress flows out making my twirling look more graceful than it is. "Like it?" he asks. "I think this is one of my favorites. You've really outdone yourself." I say while looking at myself in the mirror. "I wanted you to wear something that's elegant yet also comfortable". "Is it red because I'm the girl on fire?" he nods. "That and it's the harvest festival, I wanted you to wear something that screams autumn" he says proudly. _

_Suddenly were interrupted by squeals of joy and excitement. "Katniss you look astonishing" my prep team shrieks in awe. I give them a slight smile for their nice compliments. When I look at the clock its 5:55. I'm going to be late to the festival! If I'm late Effie's going to lecture me about how I should always be on time and all that boring stuff. "Oh my goodness, I'm going to be late. I have to go. Thanks Cinna" I say starting to leave the room. "Wait Katniss" Cinna shouts. I freeze in my tracks at the doorway and turn toward him. "Don't forget your shoes" he says sliding the high heels across the tiled floor. I quickly jam them on my feet and run out the door, almost breaking an ankle in the process. _

_I get to the square barely on time. Just enough time for Effie to not lecture me. During the festival I ate a lot of just about everything. Most of what I ate was meat. I ate salmon kabobs, a roast beef sandwich, my favorite soup from the capitol lamb stew with dried plums and much more._

_It was nice to see all the citizens of district 12 eating to their heart's content. I think they deserved a full stomach for once in their life. By the time the festival ended almost all the food was gone and Haymitch stole almost all the liquor in the festival and stored it away in his house. Luckily nobody really drinks alcohol in district 12 so he was off the hook this time._

_When the festival was done I stayed behind and helped clean up the square. While picking up leftover food scraps from off the ground I bumped into Gale." Gale it's so nice to see you again" I say hugging him tightly. "Me too Catnip" then he gives me one of his signature grins that always makes me blush. " I meant to stop by your house to see you earlier but Effie had me go straight to prepping for the festival" I say in a disappointing voice to show him I meant what I said. "It's okay. I knew you would come to the festival anyway" the way he said it made me feel suddenly distant from him. Like he's trying to hide something from me. "Do you want to come over to my place after this?" I suggest. He shrugs and says "sure" which makes me wonder what's going on inside that intelligent, sneaky mind of his._

_After we finish cleaning up we head back to my place. " Do you want something to drink" I ask as he plops himself on the couch. "I'm good" he says with a bored tone that's starting to irritate me." So how have you been? How's your family?" "I'm fine everyone's struggling as usual but we're getting along. Game has been difficult to capture lately but I've been managing" he says his voice not sounding any happier. Finally it just gets to me, I let out all my frustration with him. "What going on with you Gale? You've never acted like this with me before the games…" that's where I stop my sentence and realize maybe it was the games that's made him act so strange. "Is it the games? Is that why you're acting like this?" I ask softly. That's where he finally starts to open up, starts to act like the Gale I'm used to, my Gale. "That's part of it… Man, I hate snow for inventing this children killing game. He shouldn't be allowed to live and the worst part of it was that you were in it. Of all people YOU!" now he's starting to shout. "Why did you have to volunteer? I needed you… I still need you. Living in district 12 without you was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. And not only because you help me put food on the table for my family but because…" "Because what?" " Because I love you!" he admits. I'm speechless at his words. I had no idea Gale felt this way about me. I just stare at him with a motionless mouth not knowing what to say or how to react toward this and wide eyes, my grey eyes staring back into his equally grey ones. _

_It takes me a moment to formulate words but I eventually do. "Gale, I don't know if I like you in that sort of…" I don't get to get to finish my sentence because next thing I know Gale takes hold of my face and kisses me. It was a harder kiss than I'm used to but due to his quickness and element of surprise I liked it. A warm sensation courses through my veins as he pulls his lips away from mine. But to my surprise I don't want him to stop so I lean in and kiss with full force. At first he's just as surprised as I was when he first kissed me but he quickly got used to it and started kissing me back. "Do I have feelings for Gale?" I think to myself as we start to kiss more passionately. I must be going insane for even thinking such a thing yet here we are in my living room kissing our lips off. How is this happening? Gale has only ever been strictly my hunting partner and a friend, never more than that. But I could give him a chance…_

_All of a sudden I take him by the wrist and lead him upstairs to my room. And things take off from there._

Peeta: A week after Katniss broke my heart she visited me to see if I was okay. She tried to help me but I no longer want anything from her anymore. In fact I want absolutely nothing from her. It's nice of her to try to help me but she should just stick to her own life. It's been three weeks since she visited me and she must be really concerned about me because earlier today Delly called to see how I was doing. Even though she didn't mention anything about Katniss I knew Katniss asked her to check up on me because we haven't seen each other in a while and we never talk to each other anymore.

Delly is an old childhood friend. We spent every waking moment with each other pulling pranks on our parents, making pastries in the bakery and playing hop scotch (our favorite childhood game) in the square until we turned 13 when I thought it was best to hang out with other people. Ever since I said that we've only waved to each other in the halls at school and I would talk to her when she would come to the bakery and purchase something. Were still friends but not nearly as close as we used to be.

She called to ask if I wanted to have lunch with her later in the week. I said no at first but then she started pleading so I just said yes to quiet her down. When I hung up the phone I randomly went around my house and explored as if I was a child searching through a house I've never been to. I came around a corner and entered the study. There were tons of books stacked neatly on a big shelf in the corner of the room but only one certain book seemed to stand out from all the others. It was my sketch pad. I opened it curious to see what images of sketches were hidden inside. I flipped through page after page examining each drawing and remembering the memory of when I drew it. But I stopped on one page and stared down at it blankly. It was a picture of Katniss. I drew this picture a few months ago when the victory tour was just beginning. That night I was restless and couldn't get to sleep. I was sleeping with Katniss making sure she wouldn't get bad dreams. She always seemed to sleep better when my arms were there to comfort her. During the night I got bored so I took out my sketch pad and drew Katniss sleeping. The moonlight came through the window and shined down upon her hitting her body at just the right angle so she looked beautiful and peaceful. I remember that night so clearly I felt as if it happened only last night.

_Flashback: She sleeps there exhausted from the last couple of days. Grabbing the nearby sketch pad, I begin to sketch her there sleeping. The moonlight from the window peers down upon her body making it just right, so I start to picture what she would look like by a lake at night with the moon so bright and high in the sky._

_Her hands drape over her chest and the strands of hair covers her eyes. This time around I sketch the hair just as it falls, gently touching her forehead and over her eye brow. Her lips a soft rose color that looks sweet to the touch. It curves almost into a smile that leads me to believe that she is dreaming of something happy._

_Her hands are slender and yet well defined. I can still see the scar on her forehead from the cut of the knife that Clove did to prevent her from getting my medicine in the end of our first hunger games. You can still see the jagged cut of the blade, the memory of that day, seeing it on the television screen._

_I see her fingertips, the bow string has made the tips calloused. They're still as soft as I had ever felt yet I can see the hunter in her. The sheet covers one of her legs while the other one just sticks out. Her olive colored skin, combined with the moonlight gives it a silver color, almost like a precious stone._

_At the very end, I see her toes. Her high arches due to the boots and the constant hiking in the woods. Her toes are perfect, probably has barely changed since she was born. I wonder how she looked when she was born, did she have the same cute smile, or the same toes? I think to myself as I finish giving the final touches to my sketch._

The lunch in with Delly crept up on me when I didn't see it coming. But eventually it came and I just want to get it over with. We met at the square and she asked how I was doing. I just tell her the same answer I say to everyone who asks me that. I just say 'good'. If I asked someone to look into my eyes and tell me what they see I bet they couldn't see anything. I bet they couldn't see through the pain, the sadness, the hurt. All the things that I've been through are clouded into my eyes so they couldn't see it, so they couldn't see the pain I've been feeling.

But since its Delly I tell her a little more than I usually tell people. I tell her about the breakup with Katniss but as usual I lie and say I'm taking okay. She apologizes about the break up but the next sentence that comes out of her mouth surprise me. She says "Moving on and starting to date someone else is a good way to move on. And you know what? I think I know just the right person you should start dating".

**I tried my best to leave it at a cliff hanger. HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! READ AND REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry it's taking me so long to write this I've gotten so much homework lately it's killing me. Thank you so much to those who have reviewed my story so far (Love you guys) but I don't get many reviews so I'd appreciate it if I could get more reviews PLEASE! Other wise I might stop writing this story. But anyways I hope you ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the hunger games characters.  
**

Chapter 5. Peeta's Plan

"Madge? Madge Undersee? The mayor's daughter?" Delly nods wildly. "But Delly, Madge is…" I trail off, not able to think of words to describe her. "Quiet, sensitive, caring, pure? A girl who's struggling to find her true-self?" Delly says completing my sentence. I shrug in reply to her description. "Peeta, I know you broke up with Katniss and Madge wasn't who you expected I'd say but it's been five months. I think it's time to move on." She says hesitantly. I know she's afraid of hurting my feelings but she can't make me feel any worse than I already feel. "I know but Katniss was my first crush. I mean you remember when I told you how I felt about her." I say softly. There was an awkward pause as Delly remembers the memory. After the silence past I asked "So why Madge out of everybody in district 12?"

"Well I've been hanging out with her a lot lately for a school project and as we've been hanging out I've gotten to know her. And I think she's a lot like you. You two have so much in common" I raise my eyebrows in surprise. "Me and Madge have a lot in common? Really?" I say with some interest. I cross my arms at my chest as Delly answers enthusiastically, "Totally and who better to pair you guys up than me! I mean I know both of you well enough to know you guys are a lot alike and you might think I'm crazy about this but I think you're meant to be together" "Okay now I think you're crazy. Madge and I barely know each other" I say uncrossing my arms. "I know but-"she soon gets interrupted by a voice.

"Delly!" we turn our heads to the cheerful voice. It's Madge. She's waving at us with a big smile on her face. A smile that I've never seen on her face before. She walks over to us clutching books to her chest. "Hey Madge" Delly chirps. "Hey are you busy right now? I was wondering if you had any time to spare to work on our project some more? I feel like we falling behind a bit" she says her cheeks turning slightly pink as she notices me. "Yeah I think I have time to work on it some more. But first I would like to introduce you to Peeta. Peeta this is Madge Undersee the mayor's daughter and Madge this is Peeta Mellark the baker's son" Delly says with excitement rising in her voice. I ignore the message through her voice telling me to ask her out and introduce myself.

I stand up and shake her hand. "Nice to meet you Madge. I'm Peeta" I say while displaying a smile, hoping to make her feel comfortable in my presence. "Hi Peeta. I'm Madge. I've seen you before, in school right?" she says shyly. "Oh yeah were in History and Math together" I say just remembering we go to school together. While we introduced our-self's we looked into each other's eyes, never breaking the gaze. For a moment there was a spark, a connection between us. I guess Delly thought the silence was too uncomfortable for her because she butts in and broke our gaze. "So Peeta can I shorten this meeting and go with Madge?" "Sure" I say looking towards Delly. "Come on Madge" Delly says packing the cookie I brought for her from the bakery. "Okay. Bye Peeta" She says before following Delly.

When I get home I don't know what to do so I start working out. From then on I did a daily exercise routine. I did several push-ups, sit ups, wall sits, lifted weights and ran many miles a day. My motivation: Katniss. I thought if I renewed myself and worked out to get in shape, Katniss would want me back. Two months later from the lunch in with Delly my body is in a lot better shape. My muscles (abs, biceps, triceps, calves, and thighs) are as big and strong as they were before my heart was broken. My body transformed from skin and bones back to skin, muscle, and bones. I also stopped wallowing and doing nothing and went back to baking at my family's bakery. My family is so happy and relieved that I've gone back to my normal self and started eating again.

During one of my workouts in mid-spring where life is just starting to come back to nature, I thought of a plan. A plan to get back the girl I love. When I was doing push-ups in my front yard in victor's village an idea popped into my head. Around my 18th push up the idea of jealously enters my mind. I thought if I asked another girl out and got all lovey dove with her when I'm around Katniss, she would eventually get jealous and come back to me. A smile appears on my face as I continued my push-ups. Excitement for my plan to start gave me some extra energy so I could go longer on my workout. Now I just need to find the perfect girl for this important plan.

One day while I was at the bakery I got a surprise visit from Madge. I'm kneading dough to make more bread when I hear the chime of the front door's bell. "Hello?" I hear in front of the counter. When I turn around I see Madge standing in front of me. "Hey Madge" I greeted. "Hi Peeta" she says while tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. "What can I get you?" I ask softly. "Umm… Can I have two strawberry fruit tarts and one blueberry fruit tart?" "Sure thing, coming right up" I say as I reach into the glass cabinet for the fruit tarts. "So who are these delicacies for?" I ask as I pack them up and put them in a to-go bag. "The strawberry ones are for my dad and I and the blueberry one is for my mom. She's been craving one of your famous blueberry fruit tarts lately" she chuckles.

Everyone in district 12 knows Madge's mom suffers from horrible migraines and an unknown disease so we never talk about her because we don't want to upset Madge. Her mom hasn't been out of the house since she was a little girl; it's been years since we've seen her out and about. "Well I hope all of you enjoy these. Here you go" I say handing her the bag full of goodies. She turns towards the door and we both see Delly in the window gesturing for me to do something. I give her a puzzled look and she blows me a kiss. Now I get what she's telling me and it's like a light bulb turned on in my head. Madge is perfect for the role in my up- coming plan so I decide to ask her out. "Wait Madge!" I say as she turns on her heel to leave. She turns back to face me and that's when I ask her. "Would you like to go out on a date?" I ask quickly ruffling my hair. Her breath got caught in her throat and her eyebrows go up in surprise but go back down just as fast as they came up, because she knows what Delly's gesture means.

Her face lights up in excitement as she says "Yes" "Yes?" I echo back. "I'd love to go out on a date" she says cheerfully. "Great! Where do you want to go?" I say grinning from ear to ear. "Um…Greasy Sae makes decent soup. Do you want to go to meet at the hob, Greasy Sae's stall at 6 tomorrow?" She asks her voice full of hope. It shocked me that someone so innocent like her would go to the hob. The hob is the only place to buy and sell banned items, such as spirits, poached game, or other goods illegally obtained. It was originally a coal warehouse until it was abandoned. "Why would someone like her go to a place like that?" was what ran through my mind as I said "Sounds good. See you then!" She then left the bakery with a hop in every step she took. I chuckled as I saw her out the window spilling the news to Delly. They both screamed with joy and ran off chattering something about what she should wear during the date.

"Phase one is complete" I say as I went back to kneading dough.

**I hope you liked it! :) And trust me the story will get better in later chapters. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW if you want more!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry it took me so long to write this I had so many finals but now schools over so I'll post more frequently. Thank you so much to those who have reviewed my story so far (Love you guys) but I don't get many reviews so I'd appreciate it if I could get more reviews please! I hope you ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the hunger games characters.**

Chapter 6. A Date with Destiny

Even though I don't consider this outing a date I still made an effort to look decent, for Madge's sake. I showered and put on nice cloths, a single white placket shirt with tan khaki pants. After all there's a good chance we'll run into Katniss there so I want to try to impress her and show her I've changed.

When I'm done prepping myself I look at the clock, its 5:50. I decide to get there early hoping I bump into Katniss before I meet up with Madge. So I start walking in the direction of the Hob. I get there at about 5:55 and immediately go straight to Greasy Sae's stall. I sit at a stool close to the counter and look around. The hob is filled with people especially people from the seam. It's quite humid in here due to the amount of people. I start to notice coal dust. It's everywhere; on my cloths and in my hair and such. It practically surrounds the building. Every breath I take I swear a little bit more dust enters my lungs. That can't be healthy. "If you're just going to sit there and not buy anything I suggest you scram boy" says a ragged voice from behind me. I turn around and face the old lady known as greasy sae. "No. I'm waiting to meet someone here" I say quickly. "Does this someone happen to be a girl?" She grins, her mood suddenly changing from irritated to interest. A small smile breaks out on my face as I answered "Yeah. It's Madge Undersee". Her grin slowly turns to a soft smile. "You be good to that girl, you hear me? She's had a hard past with her mother being ill and all." She said her tone getting all serious. "I will" I reply. "Promise you won't go breaking her. She's very sweet and fragile. Like a flower. Always brings nothing but kindness to everyone she meets. Nice girl she is." She looks me straight in the eye as she said that.

I looked at the ground for a second thinking if she found out about my plan she would be crushed. Devastated even knowing I'm only using her for my plan and that I didn't really have feelings for her or at least the like-like kind of feelings. That's when I not only promised to Greasy Sae but I also promised to myself that I wouldn't go breaking her heart. I would never lie to her or hurt her in anyway. I decided to take a chance and become her friend. Back then I never even considered going beyond the friend zone with her but it won't take me too long to figure out I was wrong.

When I look back up I look Greasy Sae straight in the eye as I said "Promise". Right after I swear to greasy sae I will never hurt her in any way she looks over to the right. My eyes follow hers and I turn around. Madge's coming our way. "Speak of the angel" Sae whispers as turn my body toward her. The sight of her takes my breath away. She's beautiful. Absolutely stunning. She's wearing a pretty white laced dress that ends at her knees and her blond hair is curled into perfect ringlets while she pinned her bangs back, making her flawless face stand out .For a moment my heart skipped a beat and I even let myself think she looked more beautiful than Katniss. But I instantly shook the thought out of my head as she approached me.

"You look nice" I compliment. "Thanks. You look pretty good yourself" She returns the compliment. "What kind of dress is that?" I ask. I have zero knowledge when it comes to fashion. "A Lace Skater Dress" she says twirling in it. Her dress flows out slightly as she twirls. A small smile breaks out on my face as she does so. When she's done twirling she goes over to the stall and sits at a stool while I return to my seat.

"Hi Sae. How's your grandson doing?" she asks warmly. Greasy Sae face lights up at the mention of her grandson. "He's doing well. Seven months old today" she replies. "Wonderful. Is he over his fever yet? Because I can always get him some more medicine" Madge says generously. _Wow this girl is beyond thoughtful. Does she even know this kid_? Sae chuckles and says "That is very kind of you but Sam is almost fully recovered so no medicine is needed". Madge smile brightens. "I'm so glad he's better. Say hi to him for me okay?" She says kindly. "I will. Now are you two love birds going to order something?" Madge and I both blush in unison at the mention of 'love birds'. "Were not dating yet" Madge says meekly. _Yet? Does that mean she wants to have a closer relationship later on? _"Anyways I'll have a bowl of wild dog soup please" She says politely.

From the corner of my eye I catch a glimpse of a familiar figure. I'd recognize those stormy grey eyes and dark brown hair anywhere. I turn my head to confirm who I see. It's Katniss Everdeen. Excitement rises in my body. _Phase two: get Katniss jealous._ Then I remember the promise I made to Greasy Sae about not hurting Madge. _Would using her to make Katniss jealous be hurting her? Only if she found out. But Madge is so nice and caring; I don't want to hurt her like that. But the one you truly love is only a mere few steps away. Haven't you forgotten she broke your heart and tore it into a million little pieces when she chose your competitor? _I kept arguing with myself on what my next move should be until Madge nudged my arm and asked me what I wanted to eat. "Um…I'll have what she has" I say to Greasy Sae. She just nods, takes out two bowls and ladles the soup in. Then she slides the bowls in front of us and hands us spoons. I look down at the soup and immediately want to barf. _Is this even food?_ The soup looked revolting. It had this under cooked meat that was drowning in his this putrid thick slim. Unlike me Madge dove right in, neatly spooning the soup in her mouth. I gulped wondering when I eat this if I will get food poisoning or die from it. I shoved some soup onto my spoon and raised it to my mouth. The smell of the soup was rancid. I hesitantly opened my mouth and ate the soup. At first it had a sour taste but I quickly got used to it as I took a few more bites. When I ate at least half the bowl I stopped. It wasn't long until I realized it left a horrid leftover taste in my mouth. I tried to not let it show but I was no Katniss who is the master at concealing her emotions.

Madge looks over at me and rubs my back. I think she could tell I didn't take a liking to our meal. "Peeta, are you okay?" she looks at me. Her crystal blue eyes filled with concern. The soup still coated my mouth with the thick substance greasy sae passed as 'food'. I swallowed leaving my mouth dry. "I'm just thirsty. Is there any water?" I ask. "Sae can we have two glasses of water please? Madge says still rubbing my back. Once I'm handed my glass of water I immediately gulp it down. With the hob's dry, dusty air and the gooey soup I ate, my throat was almost completely stripped of its spit so water was all I needed. I put the empty glass down on the counter and faced Madge who had already finished her soup and was taking a sip of water. She finished drinking and gave sae our cups. "Are you done with your soup Peeta?' I nod as I look her straight in the eye. She turns in our bowls and looks at me back. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asks. I realized that whole time I was staring at her. _Great now_ _she must think I'm a weirdo. _I shook my head breaking my trance. "Sorry, you must think I'm weird for doing that" I apologize. "No need. Do you want to go to my house?" she says shyly. My head was screaming no but those weren't the words that came out of my mouth. "Sure" I said not thinking about what I was saying. "Okay. Let's go then. Thanks Sae for the food" she hops off her stool and gives Sae a few coins. I raised my eye brow at the sight of the money. _Where does she get money like that? _Then I remember she's the mayor's daughter she has more money than all the people in the seam have altogether. I hop off my stool and we walk towards the door. But just as we came to the door we literally bumped into Katniss and Gale.

"Hi Katniss! Hi Gale! What are you guys doing?" Madge chirped. "Hey Madge" they say in unison which made my blood bubble with jealousy. "We just sold some game today. We found a huge patch of strawberries and we have a handful leftover. Do you want some?" Katniss asks. "Thanks guys. That's thoughtful but I'm good. I'm on a date right now" She says excitedly as she moves so Katniss and Gale could see me. "Peeta" Katniss says in a surprising tone. "Katniss, Gale" I mumble. "You're dating Madge?" I nod. "Well, were Not dating yet- "_Yet?_ "But we are on a date. We were just about to go to my house" _Am I the only one who notices she's blushing. Why is she blushing?! _"Well anyways we have to go" Madge says before whispers something into Katniss ear. Katniss' face lights up. She nods wildly then mouths 'do it' to Madge. I frown nervously. _Do what? What is Madge going to do? What is she thinking? _My thoughts are interrupted my Madge. "Come on Peeta. Bye Katniss. Bye Gale" she hollers. I snap out of my thoughts and catch up to her.

When we get to her house she takes me to her music room. "Where are your parents?" I ask as she sits down by the piano. "My dad's off on a business trip at the capitol and my mom's up stairs" she starts to get quiet when she talked about her mom. "Okay so what do you want to do?" I ask. "Here have a seat" she says as she slides a chair over next to her. I walk over and take a seat. I watch her as she started playing the piano. She didn't have a sheet of music or anything, she just ran her fingers over the keys and let the music come to herself. The music filled the air, and I heard someone by the door, probably listening to her melodic notes. I saw her smile which for some reason made me smile as she continued to play. Even after she was done the music still echoed in my ears as if she never stopped playing.

"You're amazing" I say. "Haven't heard you play like that in so long" a ragged voice says behind us. We both whip our heads around to see leaning against the door's frame. "Mom, what are you doing out of bed?" Madge says as she gets up from the piano. "I'm fine Madge. Now aren't you going to introduce me to this young man here" she says gesturing to me. "Mom this is Peeta Mellark, the baker's son. Peeta this is my mom" Madge says giving her mom a small squeeze. "Hi it's nice to meet you" I say holding my hand out. She shakes it and smiles. "He's a keeper" she whispers but I could still hear her. Madge's cheeks redden a little. "Well you two now know each other so mom I think its bed you'd go back to bed." Madge takes her mom up stairs.

I silently follow them back to her mom's room. I watch as Madge tucks her mom back in bed and sings her a song. "I love you mom. Now go back to sleep before your disease starts up again" "I love you too Madge. You're the best daughter I could ever imagine. I can't go back to sleep can you sing to me?" says weakly. "Sure mom" Madge says. You can feel the love in her voice and the connection between them. "I love you forever, I'll like you for always and as long as I'm living my mommy you'll be." I smile as she sings. I've never see this side of her before. It's like a motherly side. _She'd be a great mom someday. _Suddenly my heart shifted. I started to feel something inside of me change. I had a change of thought. My palms got clammy, I find Madge very attractive, and I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. She almost looks like an angel. The way the light of the sunset reflects off of her gives her a glow like she's just my imagination. _What's this feeling I have? It feels strange yet very similar. _I shake my head to get rid of this feeling but it won't go away. _Wait a second…I know this feeling. But it…it can't be. I can't be falling in love with someone already! Is this a sign? Is she my soul mate, my destiny? What about Katniss? No I can't fall for Madge Katniss is my soul mate and she will be mine again. But Madge is so kind, gentle, sweet, considerate, caring and most of all beautiful. What am I going to do? Should I choose Katniss or Madge?_

_**I hope you liked it! :) The story will get better in later chapters. There will be more fluff as Peeta falls in love with Madge. Please review if you want more!**_


	7. Chapter 7

******Thank you so much to those who have reviewed my story so far and I would really be grateful if you keep reviewing! I will add the next chapter if I get 8 more reviews. Also in later chapters Madge and Peeta will have a sex scene so I was wondering if you wanted me to: skip the scene, describe it but on in detail or make it graphic. Please tell me what you want me to do with that scene in your reviews. Thanks, I hope you ENJOY this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the hunger games characters.**

Chapter 7. A Realization and a Kiss

**Peeta:** It's been a month now since my first date with Madge. After our date we've hung out almost every day together. Delly was right Madge does have a lot in common with me. We both can cook well, our favorite sight is a sunset, our favorite color is sunset orange, and we both love creative things like music and art. We also have a lot of physical features in common like we both have blond hair with light brown natural highlights and the same shade of blue eyes.

Madge is remedy. Each day I'm with her she mends and heals the wound that Katniss left in my heart. When I'm with her I feel like my old self. I feel happy and content when I'm with her. She's been teaching me how to play the piano and I'm teaching her how to paint and draw and make fruit tarts so she doesn't have to come all the way to the bakery if she wants one. But she told me she wants to come to the bakery to get it because then she would be able to see me. I don't know why but when she told me that I felt this warm feeling in the pit of my stomach. I'm still having a war with myself whether I should stay true to Katniss or give Madge a chance.

Today after my shift at the bakery I went to Madge's. I brought her and her parents a little treat. Chocolate cake, Madge's favorite. When I knocked on the door I straightened myself up a little. I smoothed my hair down, and brushed off the crumbs from the bakery. When Madge opened the door her eyes lit up. "Hi Peeta" she says happily. Since we've gotten to know each other she no longer talks quietly and we don't have any more awkward silences. "Hey Madge. I brought you and your parents some chocolate cake". "How sweet of you Peeta, thanks. Come on in" she says gesturing inside. I walk inside, set the cake down on her dining room table and go straight to the music room. I sit down on the piano bench and Madge slides in beside me.

"Okay today I have an easy yet beautiful song for you to learn. It's called Dancing through Life" I nod and watch her play the song for an example. I then put my hands on the keys and get the chorus right away. Ever since I was young I've always been a pretty quick learner. Then she helps me with the rest of the song. When she helps me she touches my hand. She puts her delicate hands on mine and presses certain keys down then told me to try it on my own. Each time her hand left mine the skin on my hand felt cold. Without the light touch of her hand on mine my hand feels bare. Then she challenges me by letting us play the song at the same time but at opposite sides of the piano. But this song was more in the middle. During her challenge round our hands bumped into each other. We both stopped playing and blushed. I looked at her and felt that spark that we had the first time we met. We both leaned in and just as the tips of our lips grazed upon one another's we heard her dad come home.

"Madge I'm home" he called as we both leaned away from each other hoping he didn't see anything. "Hi Daddy" she says getting up and planting a small kiss on his cheek. He could see we were in the middle of something by our face expressions. "Am I interrupting something?" he says with amusement. "No!" We both say in unison. "Daddy this is Peeta Mellark, the baker's son. I've been giving him piano lessons" Madge says avoiding the awkward topic. "Nice to meet you Peeta" he says as I shake his hand. "It's a pleasure meeting you Mr. Undersee" he looks at me with the same kind, blue eyes as Madge. "Please call me Roy" I smile. Madge looks between us. "Daddy can we go to my room?" she asks innocently. His eyebrows went up and he put on a mischievous smirk. "Of course Madge I trust this boy. But don't do anything I wouldn't do and I will be checking in from time to time" he warns. _Can this get anymore awkward? _"Thank you daddy and don't worry about us" Madge says her cheeks reddening by the second. "Come on Peeta" She takes my hand and leads me up to her room. From behind me I hear Mr. Undersee mumble something to himself but couldn't quite understand what he was saying.

When we got to Madge's room she immediately plopped down on her bed. "That was so embarrassing. I'm sorry you had to see that Peeta" I shrug. "It's fine. He's just being a normal protective father" she sighed. "You got the song right?" she asked. "Yeah. I got it. It's a beautiful song. One of my favorites so far,"

"Me too, when I couldn't go to sleep when I was younger my mom would sing that song to me until I fell asleep. I loved the song so much I taught myself how to play it on the piano" she says as she sat up, crossed her legs and patted a spot on her bed beside her. I walk over and sit next to her. She gets kind of quiet as I lay down and she turns her body so she can rest her head on my abdomen.

"Something wrong?" I ask after a moment of silence. "It's just I wish my mom didn't have her illness. Sometimes it's hard to be quiet and independent. I get so lonely around my house with my dad always gone and my mom being sick." She stopped talking for a second then continued. "She wasn't always like this. She used to be so energetic and full of positivity. She used to love roaming around district 12 and saying hi to everyone she met. We would take walks out by the boarder of district 12 where she could feel the breeze and smell the trees. She loved nature. I miss the old her" she got quiet again. "I remember when I was eight I went to the doctors for the first time and they told me there's a fifty percent chance of me getting my mother's disease. They said it's hereditary and has been in my family for generations. My grandma doesn't have it. They said it must've skipped her generation and that there's a chance I wouldn't get the disease" she says softly. "Peeta I'm scared. I don't want to be like my mom. I want to be there for my kids for as long as they live" _Kids? Why would she want kids with the Hunger games lingering over our heads? Is she willing to risk the chance of her kids going into the Hunger Games? _I snap out of my thoughts when I hear her crying.

She sits up and sobs into her knees getting dots of water on her pretty light blue dress. I get up and bring her into an embrace. "Shhh it's okay. You won't get the disease" I whisper. "How do you know?" she cries. "Because I have hope" I say with certainty. "But what if hopes not enough?" she says tears staining my shirt but I don't care. "To be honest..." I pause, thinking of what to say to this crying girl. "Hope is all I have to I have to hold on to it for dear life" I finally answer. She keeps crying but her sobs grow softer as she clutches me weakly. "Hey everything's going to fine" I say gently as I tip her chin towards me. She stops crying as we look into each other's eyes.

That spark returns and we continue where we left off before her father interrupted us. We both lean in at the same time. At first our lips touch gently but we kiss a little deeper as we kept going. Suddenly something inside me changed. A warm sensation coursed through my veins as I pressed my lips against Madge's. My arms automatically wrap around her waist as she flings her arms around my neck. I press her body closer to mine so our stomachs are touching. I can smell vanilla on her with a hint of cinnamon. Her lips are soft like a rose petal and I can feel goose bumps shimmer across the skin of her arms. My heart skips a beat when she stops for a quick intake of breath but keeps on beating when her lips settle back down on mine. And just as she does so the sun glides into her room. Rays of sunlight shine upon us. _How coincidental?_ I think to myself as we start kissing again.

As we kiss that spark we felt on the first day we met came back to us only stronger_._ I can feel it and I know she can too because suddenly her skin heats up and I can feel her smiling against my lips._ She's the one. _She's not Katniss but that's what I like about her. She's Madge who's almost the total opposite of Katniss. She's not afraid to show emotion, she's kind to everyone she meets especially kids, and she thinks of other's feelings. _She's beautiful all around, inside and out. _I slowly caress Madge's face. So smooth and flawless. Then I hold her face in my hands and lightly pulled her face away until our lips no longer touched. She opens her eyes and a flash of hurt glimmered in her eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked softly. "Nothing" I say. "Then why did you stop?" she asks curiously. "This is kind of hard to tell you but I think you're really beautiful" My checks flush and my heart starts racing. "Oh" is all she says. _Oh? That's all she's going to say. I told her something special and that's all she can say. Does that mean she doesn't like me back? What's she thinking right now?_ "Please say something" I say anxiously. She opens her mouth about to say something but out of nowhere her dad comes in.

"Hey Madge-"he stops when he sees us in this position. "Am I-"Madge cuts him off. "No. We were just-" she stops struggling to think of a lie. "Discussing something personal" I answer for her. My answer wasn't a complete lie. After all before we started kissing she was crying about her mom so I'm sort of telling the truth. "Oh okay. Well as I was saying before: Madge it's almost time for dinner do you want Peeta to join us?" he says shaking off the awkward conversation. "Thank you for the invite - Roy but I was actually just about to leave" I say turning toward the door. "No!" Madge shouts. I'm surprised by how demanding her tone is. and I both look her way. "I mean you can join us for dinner. You can get to know my parents better" She says a little calmer. "No, I can't possibly intrude on a family din-". "Peeta. It's fine. I insist. You're not intruding" she says firmly. She gives me a look saying she's not done with me. I chuckle at her expression and smile. "Then I'd love to join you guys to dinner."

**__****I hope you liked it! :) There will be more fluff and drama as Peeta and Madge begin to fall in love. Also just a heads up I will be writing a chapter in Madge's POV soon. Please review if you want more!**


	8. Chapter 8

******Thank you so much to those who have reviewed my story so far and I would really be grateful if you keep reviewing! I will add the next chapter if I get 6 more reviews. I hope you ENJOY this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the hunger games characters.**

Chapter 8. The Beginning of a Wonderful Relationship

**Peeta: **"So Peeta what do you do in your family's bakery?" Mr. Undersee asks while cutting a hunk of steak. "Just about everything. But my favorite job to do is frosting the pastries" I say looking him in the eye. I want to make a first good impression. "Oh that reminds me. Daddy, Peeta brought us a chocolate cake today" Madge mentions. "That is very kind of you Peeta. Would you mind having that for dessert?" he licks his lips in anticipation. "Of course" I agree. "What do you like to do in your free time?" Mrs. Undersee whispers. "I like to draw and paint" I answer. "Oh really mind if you paint our family's Christmas card?" Mr. Undersee jokes. "Sure. I've never done something like that but I like a challenge" I say not taking it as a joke. "I was just kidding son. You don't actually have to do that" he reassures me. "No but I want to. Madge would be a delight to paint" Immediately after I said it I wanted to take it back. My face got pale and I started to rub my sweaty palms anxiously on my pants. To make it even more embarrassing the room got really quiet. I swear I could hear the rhythmic chirps of the crickets outside. _What have I done? That's not something you say to a girl's parents. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid! _

Thankfully cleared his throat and started up a new conversation_._ "So do you like school?" "Yeah I do like school. I have a good group of friends and I like Math and English" I say as the room feels less hot. "You have siblings that go to school with you right?" I nod. "I have two older brothers, Rye who is 17 and Travis who is 18." I reply. "It's nice to have siblings isn't it? Someone you can mess around with and rely on." He says making a point. "… I" I stumble. All their heads look up at me. I knit my eye brows together as I remember the vague memory. "I also had a little sister but she was a stillborn. Her name was Sophia" I say sadly as I look down at my food. When I look up, Madge's eyes were glassy with tears and her parents had sad expressions. "I'm so sorry for your loss" apologizes. "It's okay. It's been eight years. Over time we've gotten stronger" I say trying not to go more into the topic. It's a very painful part of my family's past and I'm surprised I even brought it up especially to people I just met. After we all silently eat the rest of our meal Madge sighs. "I think it's time for the chocolate cake" she says excitedly. "What are you talking about Madge? We don't have any chocolate cake?" Mrs. Undersee says, clearly puzzled. "Peeta was sweet enough to bring us a chocolate cake" Madge reminds her mom. _I'm pretty sure Madge mentioned the chocolate cake earlier. Why doesn't Mrs. Undersee remember? I'll ask Madge about it later if she's up for it. _The rest of dinner went by quick and honestly I don't remember most of what we talked about.

After dinner Madge and I went up to her room again with an approval from Mr. Undersee. As soon as I shut the door behind us I ask my question. "What happened with your mom back there, not remembering the cake? Didn't you announce that earlier or did I just imagine you saying it in my head?" I raise my eye brows waiting patiently for an answer. Madge sighs, "I suppose I should tell you a little more about my mother's condition". I stroll over to her bed and sit down beside her. She smooth's down her dress before she begins. "When I was four years old my mom and dad sat me down and told me about her condition. They said she was diagnosed with an unknown illness and the only information doctors know about it is its hereditary and very rare. Even today they are still researching her illness, trying to find out what it is and how to cure it so far they've found nothing. My parents told me my mom was going to be a little different from now on and that they don't know if she's going to get worse or not and as you can see over the years she has gotten worse, much worse. Her illness has caused her to have terrible migraines, so bad that some days she can't even get out of bed, memory loss, so far it's only been short-term like the cake thing earlier but it could get worse, distorted dreams or visions, I remember when I was growing up I would wake up to my mother screaming from a bad dream, lightheadedness, she can get dizzy and faint at any moment and horrible fevers, I've never seen a person suffer as much as my mom has. And to tell you the truth, it kills me to see her like this and to suffer through all of that. The illness took over her healthy body, strong-will and high spirit and left her broken, everywhere." She looks down and I can tell grief is consuming her. I pull her into a big hug, letting my arms wrap around her small frame making her feel safe and secure, the way my arms did for Katniss on bad nights when she had her nightmares. She hugged me back tight but this time there were no tears staining my shirt. _This is a step up from crying._

Suddenly as we keep hugging each other I have this strange, energized feeling growing inside of me that made me do something kind of crazy. "Will you be my girlfriend?" I whisper. She looks up at me. "What?" "Will you be my girlfriend?" I repeat louder. At first she's totally shocked but it quickly transforms into happiness. She has the biggest smile on her face, which makes me smile too, and she sheds a couple tears of happiness. She nods wildly. "Yes" she squeals quietly so her parents can't hear. Once her excitement dials down she's full of questions. "What made you want to date me?" _That's the simplest question I could ever answer. _"The more important question is why wouldn't I want to date you?" This makes her blush. "You're beautiful in every way. You have so much love and compassion you can offer to the world. I admire your kindness. You're kind to everyone you meet and from what I see, you would do anything to protect the ones you love. Only the strongest people have what it takes to do that. And you're taking your mother's illness way better than anybody I know would have, which shows you're brave. You're perfect" she opens her mouth about to argue with me but I cut her off. "Madge you're perfect. Never forget that" I say firmly.

Before I know it Madge's lips crash against mine. Her kiss surprises me how rough and passionate it is but I easily get used to it. We could have stayed there for hours on end and trust me I would have but sadly every kiss has to come to end. After minutes went by she reluctantly pulls her lips away from mine. I give her a sad puppy dog look and she just playfully punches my shoulder. _Man, she's stronger than she looks._ "If we kiss any longer my dad is going to catch us and then lecture us about being 'safe'" she admits. "Alright fine" I give in. "But don't you worry. There's plenty more kisses to go around" she says mischievously.

When I look at the clock on her nightstand it's already 10 o'clock. "Aw man I have to get home "this time she's the one giving me the sad puppy dog look. "If I don't get home soon my mom's going to yell at me" I say grabbing my jacket off her bed. "Okay, fine. But you have to promise me we'll see each other tomorrow" I smile. I was going to visit her anyway whether she asked me to or not. "Promise" I say with certainty. She leads me down stairs to the front door. "Bye Mr. Undersee. Thank you for the dinner" I holler as I put my jacket on. "You're welcome to join us anytime. It was a pleasure having" he replied from the kitchen.

"Bye Madge" I say going out the door. "Bye boyfriend" she smiles proudly as she says this. I give her a quick peck on the lips. "See you tomorrow". As I was walking down her lawn in the direction of my house I feel like I was just reborn. I feel like a new person. I could feel the last part of the wound in heart being mended. I then realized I don't need Katniss anymore. All I needed now was Madge. She was my peanut butter to my jelly, the apple to my pie, the straw to my berry. I have never felt more certain about something in my whole life. Even more certain than Katniss. She's the one. My perfect match.

**__****I hope you liked it! :) There will be more fluff and drama as Peeta and Madge's love increases. Please review if you want more! Just wanted to tell you the sex scene is coming up in the next few chapters or maybe even the next chapter. I asked you guys (my fabulous reviewers) about it and I decided I'm going to just mention and skip it. Sorry to those who wanted me to write one :( I don't mean to disappoint you but I didn't want to be writing it and my parents would walk in on me and ask about it. I hope you understand! Love you guys ^_^  
**


	9. Chapter 9

******WARNING: This chapter has a small sex scene. I barely get into it so sorry for those who like detail but I felt too uncomfortable about it. I am grateful to those who have reviewed my story so far and I hope you guys like how my story's going. If you keep reviewing that would mean the world to me and don't be afraid to give me some criticism! I want to hear what you guys have to say, what you think or if i should change anything. I will add the next chapter if I get 8 more reviews. I hope you ENJOY this chapter!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the hunger games characters.**

Chapter 9. An Unforgettable Anniversary

**Madge: **_Dear Diary,_

_It's been four months since Peeta and I have become boyfriend and girlfriend and we have been on 8 wonderful dates. Even all of district 12 is aware of our relationship. When I finally told Katniss about us she was ecstatic. She was very happy that we both have found love and that Peeta is living life again and no longer wallowing. But that's not the point to why I'm writing. My point is today is Peeta and I's 4 month anniversary! And I have something special I'm going to do for him. All I can say is it involves a new dress, a piano, me singing, and a dinner custom for him. "Madge!" Dad hollers. My Dad's calling for me so I have to go. I'll write later how the night goes._

_Love,_

_Madge_

I close my diary and hide it in my bookshelf. When I get to the front door dad's waiting for me with a women from the capitol. "Yes daddy?" I answer walking down the stairs. "You have a visitor" he announces. "Hi. It's nice to meet you. My name is Madge. Are you Fiona?" I politely shake her hand. "Yes I am. Are you ready to get started?" she chirps in her capitol accent. Unlike Katniss I don't really mind capitol citizens. To me they just seem to overdo things when it comes to their appearances but otherwise they don't really bother me. "Yes, I'm ready you can just go into that room and I'll meet you there" I say pointing to the bathroom. She nods and follows my directions. Right when I'm about to go meet her dad stops me. "Madge, what's this about? Why do you need a stylist from the capitol?" he whispers. "It's my four month anniversary with Peeta today and I want to have a new dress for our special dinner tonight" I tell him. He chuckles and says "I'll pay for this one since it's for a special occasion". I smile at him and kiss him on the cheek. "Thanks dad. You're the best" I say before opening the door.

"Okay let's get started" Fiona cheers with excitement. I close the bathroom door and sit down on the covered toilet. "So what do we do first?" I ask plainly. "First I measure you" she says taking out a measuring rope. "Now can you please take off your clothes? I can't measure you in that outfit" she gestures to my dress. I reluctantly take off my dress, leaving me with only my undergarments. I feel the urge to cover up my body with my arms but I resist. I don't like being this exposed in front of someone I don't really know. I jump when Fiona measures my waist, hips, and chest. The measuring rope is colder than I expected. When she's finished she let me put my clothes back on, thank god for that.

"Do you have a specific color you want the dress to be?" She asks as she writes down my measurements. "Orange" I say immediately. "What shade of orange?" this gets me thinking. _What shade? Does he like tangerine? Creamsicle? Sunset? Yeah, I think its sunset. _"Um...Sunset" I finally say. "Do you care about the pattern?" I shake my head. "How about the length of the dress?" I nibble on the inside of my cheek as I decide. "Short. Like this" I say twirling in the dress I'm currently wearing. "Okay. That's all I need from you. Your dress should come around 8 o'clock" she informs me. "Okay" I open the door and we head out of the bathroom. I bid her good bye and went back to planning.

I was cooking Peeta's favorite meal (dandelion salad with raisin nut bread, beef stew with hot grain, and chocolate strawberries) when my dress arrived. I took the package up to my room and ripped the tape off the top with scissors. I opened the box and took the dress out. It was absolutely stunning. The dress is strapless and sunset colored, embroidered with a pattern of dots and hoops. And luckily I have a pair of white flats that would match. I smile as I imagine how the night's going to go. _I hope it goes perfectly. _I quickly try the dresson just to make sure it fits. I slip it on and it fits like a glove. I look at myself in the mirror and turn around. I take it off and put it on my bed. Then I go back down stairs and continue to prepare our dinner for tonight.

My dad comes into the room when I finish setting up the table. "What's all this?" he grins. "It's for my dinner with Peeta tonight" I exclaim. "I see. Your mother and I are going out for our own dinner so you guys can be alone" I hug him. "Thanks dad. But I don't think mom's strong enough for that" I sigh. He thinks for a moment. "Then we will just stay up in our room and give you two privacy" for that I give him another hug. "I'm going to go get ready. Peeta will be here in twenty minutes" I tell him.

I go upstairs and start curling my hair. When I was almost done the doorbell rang. "Dad, can you get it? I'm not ready" I shout to him downstairs. "Sure thing" he says as he opens the door. I put the curling iron down and I ran into my room, slipped my new dress over my head, making sure not to wreck my hair, put on accessories (hair bow, necklace, and bracelet), and jam the flats on my feet.

When I reach the top of the stairs I flip my hair and smooth my dress. "Hi Peeta" I say coming down the stairs as elegant as I can. I put on my biggest smile as I meet him at the bottom of the stairs. "You look… beautiful" he says with an astonished look on his face. "You're not so bad yourself" I tease. He chuckles. "Is your dress sunset orange?" he notices. "Yep. I got it just for tonight. Are you ready to have the best night of your life?" I take his hand. He nods his head and I kiss his cheek. "You two kids have fun. We'll be upstairs if you need anything" he says going upstairs. "Thanks daddy. I love you" I call up to him. Once he closed the door to his room I turn to Peeta. "Come on I have to show you something" I drag him to the music. "Oh I see you're going to play something for me" he leans against the door frame as I sit down at the piano. "This one's for you baby" I say running my fingers over the smooth keys. I feel his blue eyes on me as I start the song:

_Oh, oh._  
_Yeah, yeah_  
_Ooh, ooh._

_[Verse 1:]_  
_You can be the peanut butter to my jelly_  
_You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly_  
_You can be the captain and I can be your first mate_  
_You can be the chills that I feel on our first date_

_You can be the hero and I can be your side kick_  
_You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split_  
_You can be the rain from the cloud when it's storming_  
_Or you can be the sun when it shines in the morning_

_[Hook 1:]_  
_Don't know if I could ever be_  
_Without you cause boy you complete me_  
_And in time I know that we'll both see_  
_That we're all we need_

_[Hook 2:]_  
_Cause you're the apple to my pie_  
_You're the straw to my berry_  
_You're the smoke to my high_  
_And you're the one I wanna marry _

_[Chorus:]_  
_Cause you're the one for me (for me)_  
_And I'm the one for you (for you)_  
_You take the both of us (of us)_  
_And we're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_  
_We're the perfect two_  
_Baby me and you_  
_We're the perfect two_

_[Verse 2:]_  
_You can be the prince and I can be your princess_  
_You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist_  
_You can be the shoes and I can be the laces_  
_You can be the heart that I spill on the pages_

_You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser_  
_You can be the pencil and I can be the paper_  
_You can be as cold as the winter weather_  
_But I don't care as long as we're together_

_[Hook 1:]_  
_Don't know if I could ever be_  
_Without you cause boy you complete me_  
_And in time I know that we'll both see_  
_That we're all we need_

_[Hook 2:]_  
_Cause you're the apple to my pie_  
_You're the straw to my berry_  
_You're the smoke to my high_  
_And you're the one I wanna marry_

_[Chorus:]_  
_Cause you're the one for me (for me)_  
_And I'm the one for you (for you)_  
_You take the both of us (of us)_  
_And we're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_  
_We're the perfect two_  
_Baby me and you_  
_We're the perfect two_

_[Bridge:]_  
_You know that I'll never doubt ya_  
_And you know that I think about ya_  
_And you know I can't live without ya_

_I love the way that you smile_  
_And maybe in just a while_  
_you can see me walk down the aisle_

_[Hook 2:]_  
_Cause you're the apple to my pie_  
_You're the straw to my berry_  
_You're the smoke to my high_  
_And you're the one I wanna marry_

_[Chorus:]_  
_Cause you're the one for me (for me)_  
_And I'm the one for you (for you)_  
_You take the both of us (of us)_  
_And we're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_  
_We're the perfect two_  
_Baby me and you_  
_We're the **perfect two**_

When I finished singing and the last note of the song rang through the house I felt Peeta's strong hands on my shoulders. He wraps his arms around me from the back. "Was that song telling me you want to marry me?" he whispers in my ear. I giggle. "No. I just wanted to show you how much I love you" I say turning my head to kiss him. I slowly pull away from his lips, knowing if we didn't stop now it would take a while. "Don't worry there will be more of that later tonight" I look up into his eyes. He smiles and gives me a peck on the lips before standing up. "Alright what's next?" I stand up to face him. "How do you know there's more to it?" I raise my eyebrow playfully. "Because I know you as much as I know myself" he replies. "We'll then you're correct because I made you your favorite meal" I have to bite my lip to prevent me from kissing him again.

I lead him to the dining room where everything is set up. "Oh my gosh. Madge you shouldn't have-"I cut him off. "But I did" I say dimming the lights. I go over to my spot and sit down. He pulls my chair out for me so I could sit. _What a gentlemen. _"Thanks" I say as he pushes me in. Then he sits down himself. "This smells delicious. Did you cook all of this?" He pours himself a bowl of beef stew. "Yeah" I say softly_. _"Mm, this is amazing" he compliments.

After dinner we clean up and stored what's left of the meal in the fridge. "What do you want to do now?" I ask as I sit down on the couch. It's not long til Peeta joins me. "We could watch a movie" he says kissing my neck. "Or we could go for a walk in the moonlight" his voice sounding seductive. His arms wrap around me, holding me against him. I turn around and fling my arms around his neck, pressing his body closer to mine and kiss him with all the passion I can conjure up. Then I realize where we are. _This isn't the right place. _I touch his arm, and he didn't respond so I wrap my fingers around his wrist and try to pry his hand off my waist. Once I got his hand off I slowly stop kissing him and lead him to my room. We laid down on my bed embracing each other in the dark. Then I kissed him again. The kind of kiss you never want to end.

He pulled away after a few seconds and I frowned. "Madge…I" I shook my head and a smile tugged at my lips as I stare into his beautiful blue eyes that are almost the same shade of blue as mine.. I felt his breath on my skin, his hands around my waist, and my arms around his neck. I lean back in and kiss him again, and this time he didn't argue. I climb under the blankets as my heart beat quickens. He follows me under, our lips never pulling away from one another. I suddenly feel confident as I slowly start to unbutton his shirt and he lets me…

******__**** PLEASE REVIEW!****__**** :) There will still be lots of fluff but A LOT more drama, you'll see what I mean in my next chapter.****__**** Love you guys ^_^ And **just so you know the song in this chapter is called Perfect Two and it's by a girl named Auburn. If you've never heard of it before I recommend listening to it on Youtube!


	10. Chapter 10

******THANK YOU SO MUCH to those who have been reviewing my story. I hope you guys like my story so far! If you keep reviewing that would mean the WORLD to me and don't be afraid to give me some criticism! I want to hear what you guys have to say, what you think or if i should change or add anything let me know. I will add the next chapter if I get _AT LEAST_ 18 more reviews. Sorry but I don't have that many reviews and I would like a lot more. If I don't start getting more reviews then I might quit this story :( ENJOY!**

Chapter 10. One Time

**Peeta: **I slowly open my eyes and squint against the light streaming in from the white curtains. The sheets are messed up in the bed, but I don't care. I yawn and rub my face, waking up a bit more. I look down, my hand falling from my face.

My clothes are scattered all around the room, the only thing covering me up is a yellow fleece blanket that sits low on my hips, just covering up my 'man parts'. There was a small sigh next to me, and I realize my arm was around someone's waist. I look over at Madge with confusion. Then suddenly I remember what happened last night.

Her eyes are closed so I choose not to wake her. I wrap the blanket around my hips and tuck it in so that it'll stay. I fling my legs over the edge of the bed and slowly get up trying not to disturb her. Holding the blanket up to my body I quietly gather my clothes.

Just as I finish getting dressed I look at the clock. It's 8:15. Hopefully her parents are still asleep and never knew what happened last night. I try to be light on my feet as I walk downstairs. I look in the kitchen, dining room, and living room, all of which has no people in sight. I take this chance to sneak out the back door and go home.

**Madge: **My eyes flutter open and I turn to face Peeta but see no trace of him. I frown and sit up. His clothes are gone and he's nowhere to be seen. _He probably left. I'll see him later. _I sigh in content thinking back to last night. It was my first time and I was kind of nervous but Peeta made all my worries vanish. He told me it was his first time too but he seemed to know what he was doing. He was gentle and only did things that I wanted. I loved him for that.

A small smile plays on my lips before I get up. When I stand up a sharp stab of pain ripples between my legs. But as I took a few more steps the pain subsides into only mild discomfort. I notice the thin trickle of blood on my thigh as I walk over to a chair to retrieve a white dress. That's when I decide to just take a nice, warm bath. I feel moisture between my thighs when I walk into the bathroom. I throw my robe on a hook and start the water. I wait a good 5 minutes until it was warm and ready. I lower myself into the tub feeling the warm water engulfing me. I relax my muscles and close my eyes, taking in the warmth.

Eventually I started cleaning myself. My hand reflexively moves to touch the bruised skin, washing away the sensations. Shortly after that I scrub shampoo and conditioner into my hair and wash my body with soap. When I finish I drain the tub and dry myself off. As I'm sweeping drops of water off my skin with a soft towel I begin to wonder. _What did Peeta think of last night? And when will I get to see him again?_

I've been sick every morning, feeling this burning sensation in my chest, and always have to go to the bathroom for the last three weeks. But even with all those signs being pregnant never occurred to me until Greasy Sae put the shocking thought in my head.

_Flashback__: I was been in the Hob, eating a bowl of Sae's soup when a sudden wave of nausea hit me. "Are you okay, dear?" she asked, concern in her wrinkly gray eyes as she noticed the look on my face. I nodded and swallowed the bile in my throat with a grimace. "I haven't been feeling well lately," I admitted. "I've been feeling sick and tired a lot."_

_"Either that or you have a bun in the oven," she joked. The sentence made my eyes widen and I froze on the spot. Sae noticed my state and added, "I'm just teasing you, child. You're only sixteen. Besides, if you were with child then that means you and Peeta had -"She trailed off. I stared into space thinking about what she had said. "Have you two?" she asked curiously. I gulp nervously before nodding. Her eyebrows rose in surprise. "Well… I'm sure you're fine. Probably came down with some nasty bug" she reassures me. "Don't worry about it, Madge. It was just a stupid idea. I'm just messing with that clever head of yours. Now, you better run along or you'll be late for school."_

That small yet scary conversation had occurred just yesterday. Now, here I am, sitting in my room thinking about it. _Could it be?_ I shake my head. _It's not possible. If I was pregnant then that would mean I've had sex and I have… but it was only once. It was my first time and it didn't last THAT long._ _If Greasy Sae is correct then I am pregnant. I will have to bring a baby into this world where it could starve to death or get reaped._ I thought about it long and hard, twisting my blonde hair nervously.

Then it came to me. All the tiredness, the throwing up, the burning in my chest which I suspect is heart burn; it all has pregnant written on it. _I'm only sixteen, way too young to be a mother. Maybe I'm not… Oh who am I kidding? I have all the symptoms and I'm pretty sure I don't have the flu. But __how am I going to find out if my suspicions are correct? __I could go to Katniss' mom? She __buys medicine and herbs from the town's chemist__. Plus she __has pregnant patients come in all the time… I can't ask her, she'd tell my dad about it._ _I can't risk it… I__ could smuggle a pregnancy test from the capitol without my dad knowing?_ _Wait, I think the chemist might actually have some. _

After some time of thinking I finally decide to go to the chemist. I open my secret box that contains money from birthdays and take a couple coins out. _It can't cost too much right?_ I close my hand around the small sack of coins as I head down stairs. When I open the front door I hear dad's voice.

"Where are you going Madge?" _Busted. No, wait maybe I can lie. It's worth a try._

"Um… for a walk" I say trying to sound normal.

"Okay. Be back soon for dinner. We're having the Mellark's over" he calls from his study. That stops me in my tracks.

"Why?"

"Madge, you and Peeta have been going out for quite some time now. I think I have the right to get to know his family a little more"

"Okay" I say my voice cracking. And I shut the door.

The closer I get to town the more anxious I feel. _What if someone from school sees me and tells everyone they saw me pick up a pregnancy test?_ I shake the thought out of my head as the chemist comes into view. I slowly trudge up the steps and look around to see if anyone's watching me before going inside.

The store, thank god, is empty except for the chemist lady and me. I walk through the small room, looking at the items on the shelf. I find the test in the corner and I swallow the lump in my throat. I force my trembling hands not to pick up the test. I walk towards the woman behind the desk and she looks at the test before looking back at my face.

"How much?" I say and put my coins and the test on the desk.

"Who's that test for?" the merchant asks.

"A friend," I lie. She narrows her eyes suspiciously at me. Then nods and takes the coins. I put the test in one of the pockets of my dress and say 'thanks' before quickly leaving the store and running home.

As soon as I get home I go straight into the bathroom and lock the door behind me, not bothering to greet my mom or dad. I take the test out of my pocket and read the box for instructions. _All I need to do is pee on the stick? That's as simple as it gets._ I do as the box says before putting the test on the sink, waiting for the results. _It might just be nothing_. _Greasy Sae could've just put a stupid thought in my head. One time… But one time is all it takes. _

I take a deep breath and look at the clock. It should be ready by now. I get up and walk over to the sink. I pick up the test, gripping my fingers lightly around the stick and close my eyes. Just when I'm about to look. I hear someone's voice.

"Madge?" Dad says from the other side of the door, bringing me out of my thoughts. My eyelids fly open and I turn my head toward the door.

"Yeah?" I ask, nervously.

"Are you okay in there? You didn't say 'hi' when you came in."

"I'm fine. I don't feel well. I'll be right out," I croak. A sigh of relief escapes my mouth as I hear him walk away.

I take a deep breath as I turn my head back to the test box, plus sign for **Positive**. Minus sign for **Negative**. I close my eyes once again and prepare myself for the reveal. _Here it goes. _I let out the breath I was holding and open my eyes.

A bold stands out on the stick which could only mean one thing…

I'm pregnant.

That's when it dawns on me. This is real. It's actually happening. I'm going to have a baby. I have so many thoughts swirling around in my head but I'm only sure about one thing. This baby is Peeta's.

_What will he think about this? How am I going to tell him? Will he still want to be with me? Should I get rid of the baby?_ I feel so heartless just thinking about it. The thought stresses me out so I put it off to the side. Then another question comes to mind.

_Should I tell Peeta about the baby? This is going to ruin, I mean change my life and it could very well change his even more. His mother will go nuts and who knows what his father will think. It would be better for him and maybe even me if I raise the child by myself._

I take a few minutes to ponder what I should do before coming to a decision:

_I'm going to tell him. It's his child too. He deserves to know about him or her. If he wants to help raise this baby or not, it's up to him. He can decide that on his own. _

**********PLEASE REVIEW!******** :) There will be tons of fluff and drama when Madge tells Peeta about the baby next chapter.******** Love you guys ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11

**If you keep reviewing that would mean the world to me and don't be afraid to give me some criticism! I want to hear what you guys have to say, what you think or if i should change anything. I will add the next chapter if I get at least 8 more reviews. I hope you ENJOY this chapter!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the hunger games characters.**

Chapter 11. Unexpected Joy

**Madge: **I take a deep breath and walk out of the bathroom. Before I can go upstairs my dad's voice stops me.

"Is everything okay Madge?" I freeze and turn toward him. I swallow the lump in my throat and nod.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just feel a little off" I say shakily. I'm skeptical and still stunned about all of this. Right now all I need is to think things through.

"Okay. Tell me if you feel worse" he says suspiciously. And with that I run upstairs to my room. I lock my door and slump down to the floor. I feel like I can't breathe. _This can't be happening. _

I try to convince myself that this isn't real. But it doesn't work. I can't fool myself nor lie. How can I tell myself something that's not true? I cry for what seems like forever until, I hear the doorbell.

_The Mellark's are here! _I wipe my watery eyes and run to the bathroom. I put on some more make-up, hoping I can cover myself up.

One look in the mirror and I could tell I was crying. My eyes were red and puffy from crying, and my face looked paler than usual.

I put on some powder around my eyes so it doesn't look so puffy and I smear on some product so it looks like I have more color in my face.

I did what I could to straighten myself up and head downstairs to greet Peeta and his family. I feel so nervous. I'm going to have to tell him about the baby, tonight.

**Peeta: **Mr. Undersee warmly invites us into his house. I step in and see Madge coming down the stairs. Immediately I can tell something is wrong. She looks different.

Her eyes are red. _Was she crying? _And when she greets my family she seems… shy. Like before we met. I thought she outgrew her shyness. Something is definitely wrong and I couldn't help but think it's my fault.

As we eat it was quiet. Usually Madge strikes a conversation but tonight she was silent, just picking at her food.

She won't look at me and the one time she does she smiles one of her fake smiles. It almost seems sad. Throughout the whole dinner I have to resist the urge to blurt out WHAT'S WRONG?!

When dinner is finally over, everyone occupies themselves with cleaning up. So I take the opportunity to talk to Madge. But when I take hold of her hand she runs upstairs, crying.

"Madge, wait!" I shout as I follow her up the steps and into her room. When I came in she was crying on her bed. I shut the door behind me and walk over to the bed.

**Madge: **I was crying hard. Sobs rack my body when I feel someone's arms wrap around me. Instantly I know these arms belong to Peeta. They always feel strong and secure but gentle and comforting at the same time.

I let myself cry a few more minutes before I turn around to face him. His blue eyes, that are so beautiful to me, have concern in them.

"Madge, what's wrong?" he asks softly. I couldn't help but burst into tears again. Round two of tears. I stain Peeta's shirt and drench my cheeks with my tears. The whole time I'm crying he doesn't say anything. All he does is hug me tight.

When it feels like I cried myself dry I look into his eyes.

"I'm sorry," I sniffle.

"No need to be sorry," he says kissing my forehead. "Are you okay?" I shake my head.

"What's wrong Madge?" I take a deep breath, my heart racing.

"It's all my fault," is all I can say.

"What's your fault?" he asks with a confused tone. I look away from him. _I can't do it. I can't tell him. But I have to he deserves to know! _I look him straight in the eye. _This is it. No more tears. I've got to tell him._

"I'm pregnant," at first his reaction is still confused, then shocked, then to my surprise, happy.

He looks at me, eyebrows still knit together. Then it hits him and his eyes widen in surprise.

"Really?" I nod shyly. But it doesn't take long for surprise to turn into happiness.

Suddenly he has the biggest, proudest smile on his face. His eyes light up with excitement and he pulls me into a big hug.

"I can't believe it! Wait, are you sure?" he asks a little calmer.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I took a pregnancy test that I got from the chemist. It came up positive"

"Wow. Those cost a lot. How did you get one?"

"I'm the mayor's daughter remember?"

"Oh yeah" he says blushing a little. "So… It's mine right?"

"What do you think?" I say crossing my arms against my chest. He just shrugs.

"Of course it's your Peeta. You're the only one I've done it with!" I yell so only he can hear it, which makes his cheeks redder.

"How long have you known?"

"I just found out today"

"Wow. That's rough. You've been through a lot today"

"It's been a crazy day, yes. But you're here now so I'm okay. To tell you the truth I thought you'd be angry"

"Why would I be angry? Madge, I love you. And it's kind of my fault too. I mean you need two people to do it right?" he gets quiet when he mentions 'it'.

"Yep, it takes more than one" I say as I fling my arms around his neck.

"I love you" he says. My smile gets bigger.

"I love you too" I say before leaning in to kiss him. All of a sudden he stops kissing me.

"And don't think I forgot about you baby. I love you with all my heart" he says rubbing my stomach then kissing where our baby is.

My heart swells with love. I was completely wrong. Why would I even think he wouldn't want this baby? He will be a wonderful father to him or her. He already loves it with all his heart and I'm only a few weeks along, not even showing.

Right now I can see it. Our future. We will love and raise this baby…Together.

**********PLEASE REVIEW!******** :)Next chapter will be in the POV of Peeta to see how he feels about the baby.******** Love you guys ^_^**


	12. Chapter 12

**I will add the next chapter if I get at least 8 more reviews. ENJOY!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the hunger games characters.**

Chapter 12. Bliss

**Peeta: **I can't believe it. I'm going to be a father! I've always wanted to be one. Even though it's not born yet I love it with everything I have. I will do anything for it. I don't even care if it's a boy or girl. I have never been happier in my entire life.

After I kiss our baby I stand up and continue kissing Madge. I feel her smile against my lips. Suddenly she pulls away. When I look at her she has a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"You want to keep this baby right?"

"Of course I do. Do you not want to?"

"No, I want to, it's just… I would have to tell my parents. They'll be so disappointed in me. I just know it"

"Everything's going to be fine. I'll be there with you when you tell them. In fact why don't we tell them tonight?" I suggest.

"Are you crazy?"

"Maybe, but think about it. It's not a bad idea. Plus my family is here and I have to tell them sometime so why not tonight while everyone is in one place?" I explain. She thinks about it. Rolls her eyes and agrees.

"Fine" she huffs.

"Together" I say. She looks into my eyes with love.

"Together" she repeats. I smile and our hands intertwine. We both walk downstairs hoping this won't blow up in our faces. When we enter the main floor we see dinner's all cleaned up. Everyone is hanging out together.

"Excuse me! Can we please have your attention?" I announce. Everyone looks our way. "Please gather around in the living room"

"We have some news to tell you" Madge adds. Our family members, one by one, come into the living room. Madge and I look at each other nervously and follow behind them. We stand in the front to where they can see us.

"So what's this news baby brother?" my older brother Travis asks. He knows I hate it when he calls me that but I have bigger things to deal with tonight so ignore his comment.

"You see we didn't plan this…" Madge trails off.

"And we didn't mean for this to happen…" I too trail off. There really isn't an easy way in doing this.

"Spit it out Peeta" my mother spat. She's going to take this the worst.

"I'm pregnant!" Madge finally announces. Everyone in the room gasps.

"Congrats bro. I'm going to be an uncle!" Travis cheers but stops half way from a glare from our mom. I smile at my brother's excitement.

"You're pregnant?" Madge's mom says weakly. My smile fades at that simple question. Madge nods ashamed.

"I'm sorry" she says softly to her parents.

"How far along are you?" Dad speaks up.

"I don't exactly know. I just found out today. But I started feeling sick about 3 weeks ago" Madge replies.

"What are you going to do with it?" Madge's dad asks.

"We're planning on keeping it" I say without a doubt.

"Oh no you're not! You two are certainly not ready for something like this. You should get rid of it as soon as possible" mom says getting right to the point. I tense up at her decision.

"Now wait a minute Cecilia-"Dad says but gets cut short by mom.

"No Richard! They are not mature enough for something like this. That baby will ruin their lives." That's the last straw.

"That's enough!" I shout firmly at them, mainly mom. They stop yelling and turn their heads toward me. "Our baby will not ruin our lives. It's a miracle in my eyes no matter what any of you think. I love it with all my heart and soul and getting rid of it isn't even an option in our minds."

"Now, Peeta you should at least consider the other options" Mom whispers.

"No mom. That's the final answer. We're keeping it. And not another word out of you if you ever want to meet your grandson or granddaughter" I threat.

Her eyes widen in surprise as if thinking why I would even say such a thing. But I am going to protect my child no matter what it takes, even from family if it comes down to it.

That leaves everyone speechless. Eventually my father speaks up.

"Very well Peeta. If that is your decision then I shall support you" Dad says gruffly.

"Well I want nothing to do with it" Mom pouts.

"That's fine with me if you're planning on acting this way through the whole pregnancy or treating your grandchild like that" she gives me a death glare before leaving the room.

That motion upsets Madge. She sits down on a rocking chair with that familiar crease on her forehead that she gets when she's concerned. She instinctively rubs her stomach anxiously.

"This meeting has to come to an end now. We will inform everyone more about his later" And with that everyone gets up. My family goes back home and Madge's parents bid them goodnight.

On his way out of the room dad catches me by the shoulder. "She'll come around" he whispers into my ear. I turn around to face him and wrap my arms around my father.

"Thank you dad" I say before releasing our hug. He then leaves and I go over to Madge.

"Everything's going to be okay" she wipes tears away from her eyes.

"I know it's just hard. And I don't want your mom to not be a part of our child's life. She's its grandma know matter what"

"On the bright side I can't wait to be called daddy!" she chuckles and kisses my cheek.

"And I can't wait to be called mommy" I gently place my hand on her abdomen.

"I'll never let anybody hurt you" I say to Madge and the baby. "You're my whole world"

**Awwww! Peeta and Madge seem like they would be good parents right? That was a fun chapter to write. By the way t************here will be some big news in the next chapter that will change everything******** dun dun dun. See how Madge and Peeta handle it! Also next chapter Madge will be further along in her pregnancy. Thanks for reading! Love you guys ^_^**


End file.
